


pushing this line

by norcumi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, GFY, Insomnia, Multi, Nightmares, Originally Posted on Tumblr, lots of head canon in prose format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23144059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norcumi/pseuds/norcumi
Summary: Bad dreams for Cody lead to him and Rex blowing off steam, only to find Obi-Wan doing the same.Originally posted on tumblr 04/02/2016.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi/CT-7567 | Rex
Comments: 20
Kudos: 216





	pushing this line

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morecivilizedage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morecivilizedage/gifts).

> Once upon a time, I was asking for 15 minute prompts. Morecivilizedage asked for "The Heart - Needtobreathe (song) Obi/cody/Rex (or some combination thereof"
> 
> I'm still not sure how this developed, only that it did.

It starts with combat, but they are clones, created for the sole purpose of war. That is no surprise. He is a Jedi, born to bring peace and end conflicts.

There’s a nice symmetry to that.

* * *

It’s regular practice, sparring in the rec areas. It’s not so regular to find many there during the dead of the night shift, when the crew is minimal and most sane brothers are sleeping. 

(Jedi aren’t sane, but no one expects that of them.)

Cody had nightmares – _the_ nightmare, the only one that matters to brothers and all understand that little slice of hell – so Rex drags him to fight it out on the practice mats. No complaints from his little brother, not even when Cody accidentally kicked him out of the bunk, though Cody suspects that it will mean he’s earned himself a few extra bruises from the sparring.

That’s how it goes, when you have a bunkmate.

* * *

They’re warmed up and starting to get serious with the mock fight, going from easy katas to actually trying to pin each other. There’s the lazy hint of sensuality lurking underneath, the potential for things to get more intimate though no guarantees. Rex isn’t the one trying to beat horrible images out of his head tonight, so he’s the one to notice when they no longer have the gym to themselves. His hand comes up, a signal to wait, even as he draws back to attention. “Sir!”

Cody is a little slower, and doesn’t bother with the title. It’s his Jedi, after all, and a part of him has to wonder if the man is real, or somehow a new variation on the dreams.

Kenobi waves them out of proper posture, and Cody can’t help but to see how the man looks just as exhausted and touch starved as he feels. There are times like this when he feels too close to the Jedi, but that is how it goes. He took his name upon learning who would be his senior officer – Kenobi was already a legend – though he thinks only Rex knows this. He’s been fighting at this man’s side for almost a year now, and that’s a good portion of his life.

He is helplessly in love with the deadly, gentle man who almost kills himself on a regular basis for his troops.

Cody would be the first to admit he doesn’t always make good life choices.

* * *

For a little while, Kenobi goes through lightsaber forms to the side. Cody can practically feel the man watching them, which – it doesn’t make him clumsy; he’s used to having people evaluate his performance in almost every capacity.

It makes him hyper-aware of everything, and the low-simmering sexual tension balloons. A part of him – so much more reckless, so much more defiant of everything – wants to grab Rex, pin him down and fuck right there. Let the General evaluate that performance.

He wouldn’t. Rex is even more cagey about their involvement than he is, but then again, Cody has always spat his defiance to the world, whereas Rex tried to hide it. His hair – the Kaminoans thought him deviant for that, Rex was always afraid of being culled, so he toed the line and followed the rules and Cody never, ever minded taking eyes off of his little brother. Not even for the scar he wears, proud and defiant of how it makes his differences clear.

Funny, how off Kamino it doesn’t matter. In the ranks of the GAR, difference is fine. Accepted. Encouraged, by the right generals.

* * *

They go almost to the point of exhaustion. It’s never wise to push further, to actually exhaust oneself to the point of sleep, because that’s when the trainers will call an emergency drill, or the Seps will come knocking. Cody and Rex end up sprawled on the mat, watching the General move lightning quick, lightsaber even faster.

The man fights like he’s got his own demons he’s trying to kill.

Kenobi only stops when he runs out of gym, making it to the wall and turning away with only the tiniest frustrated noise as he disengages his lightsaber. He’s still got the battle fury on him, for all that he’s not breathing hard, but that means his face is a tiny bit more open than usual, just a hair more expressive.

When you and 90% of those around you look the same, you learn to read those nuances of expression like they’re shouted from across a small room.

Cody can see the longing, the loneliness he’s been uncertain he’s detected. Desire. It’s not focused on either of them, but both, and a quick dart of eyes to Rex shows his brother saw it too. By the time he looks back, Kenobi is his normal, unflappable self.

Cody doesn’t always make good life choices.

* * *

He’s the one daring to stand, daring to lead, but Rex follows. Obi-Wan – dear gods, how long has he wanted to call this man that? – is no brother, steeped in the culture of what posture is invitation, how you signal interest or refuse it.

He’s a Jedi. If he can’t feel the interest in the Force, then it doesn’t work like Cody thinks it does, like he’s been taught.

They stop before him, two clones in their undersuits, and a Jedi without his armor. Cody continues to take the lead, reaching out to rest a hand on the Ge – on Obi-Wan’s shoulder.

The relief in that man’s eyes, the _longing_ almost hurts.

They end up bracketing him, trading kisses from side to side and then sometimes with each other, right in front of him, only to have Obi-Wan sneak in to steal the next from one of them. They don’t fuck there on the practice mats, none of them that reckless. They end up in Cody’s room, the little extension to the bedding just enough to let all three of them participate.

Cody isn’t sure which is best – the sex, or the way they so easily cuddle together and fall asleep, finally exhausted and safe. 


End file.
